


Knots... and other nautical nonsense

by LillithBlack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, nico is a little shit, percy is a giant dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithBlack/pseuds/LillithBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a dork face that tries to tie Nico up after watching a Youtube video. It doesn't work. Nico makes underworld puns and has cool new super powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots... and other nautical nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroin__e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin__e/gifts).



> Everything is Percyapologist's fault. [throws hands up in the air] idk how to write sex scene so I make snark instead.

"You know this is not exactly what I had in mind when I suggested you do this." Nico regarded him coolly from underneath.

  
Percy huffed and continued his struggle with the intricate knot. Maybe if he didn't pay attention to the little shit, he'd shut up.

  
"For someone who claims he wants nothing but to sail the open sea for the rest of his life, you sure would make a horrible sailor Jackson." Nico continued, blasé, an eyebrow arched.

  
Percy rolled his eyes and pulled the rope to tighten the knot around Nico's wrists. They were stretched above his head, tied amateurishly but securely to the head board.

"You call that a knot?" Nico yanked his arms and wriggled around.

Percy grit his teeth and leaned over the boy and pulled the knot tight, hiking up his leg between Nico’s spread ones a little more in vengeance.

Nico gave a full body shudder and arched at which point Percy got far too distracted watching his reaction and continued pulling at the rope.

That was until his boyfriend let out a pained wheeze "Ahh that hurrrts!" he moaned jiggling his wrists in its bounds, "Too tight! Too tight!" he tugged.

"Need I remind you we're trying bondage not amputation!" he smirked out, wiggling as Percy leaned up again to undo the bonds.

"Nico." Percy growled in exasperation. What had started off as a wild round of sex, rapidly devolved into Nico's backchat. Percy had been hoping to fuck him into mute oblivion but Nico was very energetic tonight. He kept wiggling and squirming, disrupting Percy's rhythm.

And his hands, they were the worst of all, most distracting and explorative they'd ever been.

Percy had caught hold and yanked them above Nico when he'd felt the boy draw blood. Yeah, those scratches down his back were going to be a pain to explain to the Apollo cabin.

"What's gotten into you tonight?"

"Uhhh …You...not enough obviously." Another shit eating grin as he struggled against Percy's.

Sometimes Percy missed blushing shy virgin Nico, sometimes.

"Stop struggling so much!"

"Make me."

That brought Percy to jerk to a halt with his thrusts, breathing hard. He started back again even more vigorously than before holding Nico's arms down, fingers entwined.

"What? That gets you hot?" Nico was gasping but smirking with each thrust.

"You wanna tie me up? You wanna tie me up like a present a-and f-f-FUCK!!"

"Don't stop? Why are you stopping?" He tried tightening his legs around Percy unsuccessfully.

The boy in question sat up, looked around contemplating.

"You know what I do! And maybe a gag would do you well too!"

And that's how they ended up in this position. Percy between Nico's legs trying to tie the stupid knot the way he'd just seen in the youtube video they'd used for reference.

Still achingly hard and his fingers were red and raw from his struggles with the rope.

And Nico just wouldn't shut up! Why hadn't Percy invested in a good gag yet?

"Seriously? You're gonna try again?" Nico spluttered arms hanging loose above his head. "What is this? Third time lucky? Look Mr. Boner is going to bed! " he jerked his hips to indicate and pouted up at Percy.

"I give up!" Percy threw his hands in the air letting the rope fall.

"You think you can do any better? Be my guest!"

He regretted it a second later as Nico grinned triumphantly up at him, the most evil of sparkles in his eye.

Next thing he knew Nico brought his arms down and jerked them to the side Percy vaguely registered the sound of the laptop sliding off the bed, knot video and all as it smacked close. A split second of twirling through shadows and they landed back on the bed with Percy underneath and Nico perched over him.

"I thought you'd never ask." the boy grinned down at him, chest flushed from the exertion and possibly all the blood flowing back down his arm.

"Nico- seriously- you can't!" Percy tried sitting up but Nico snapped his fingers and dark ribbons shot out from the shadows around the bed and snagged at Percy's wrist pulling them apart.

Another pair slithered around both his ankles pulling them away from each other too. Another snap of his fingers and the ribbons pulled tight, they were taught but when Percy moved his arms they were snug around them and had just enough give to be comfortable.

Percy stared up at his smirking boyfriend in shock, heart beat staggering. He was for all intents and purposes bound and immobile.

"You like? I learned this on my last trip down under?" Nico sniggered motioning to a few more ribbons slithering out of the shadows like snakes.

Percy gaped.

Then hissed and tried to thrust up when Nico wiggled further down his body.

"You little shit that was you evil plan all along wasn't it!" he tried to struggle but to no avail.

"I wouldn't say evil now." Nico mused rising up on his knees and blindly grasping for Percy's dick behind him.

"Call it more of a practice run to see how well these work." he lined up and sank down on Percy. Both of them groaned in unison as he did.

"Also of course I was testing your nautical knot tying skills."

Percy couldn't move and Nico was having far too much fun making his boyfriend into a breathless mess.

Grinding slowly Nico, leaned down to Percy's ear, "FYI, you failed."

"You- are- the absolute- worst!" Percy gasped.

In response Nico upped his pace.

Percy moaned, pretty sure his brain was going to leak out of his ears before Nico let him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on tumblr. I like making friends! :P


End file.
